


How Much More Am I Supposed to Break

by Aceworu



Series: Life Will Heal and Love Will Bind [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Objectification, Verbal Abuse, before things start getting Better for sunshine boy, but like, kinda vague episode prompto spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: Prompto wants to know about his new home, but the only person he can ask is also the worst.





	How Much More Am I Supposed to Break

**Author's Note:**

> slides back into this au with This.  
> This is also kinda for Promdyn Ship Week Day 1 [Prompto the Lonely Prince of Niflheim] tho i finished writing it passed midnight lma o. title from How Much More by Stars
> 
> Nothing is graphic or explicit but please head the warnings!

“What’s Lucis like?”

The question makes Ardyn glance at him, looking up from the report he had neglected earlier in favor of pushing Prompto into his bed again. He smiles in that certain way of his, where Prompto recognizes no actual comfort or reassurance lies behind it. “Why the curiosity, Your Highness? You’ll get to see it for yourself, soon.”

“I-I know, but,” Prompto fidgets, running his fingers along the chancellor’s fine silk sheets. They’re uncomfortable against his bare skin. He pulls them closer, trying to cover himself. “I don’t really have any idea what to expect.”

“All the knowledge of the Niflheim Empire at your disposal, and still you look to others for answers.” Ardyn chuckles, shuffling through his pages.

Prompto frowns. He isn’t told anything beyond what Ardyn and the Emperor have decided he ‘needs’ to know, and he’s been all but expressly forbidden from sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Any information outside of that comes from his small conversations with Aranea, or overhearing the Emperor’s officials. “. . .You’re from Lucis originally, aren’t you?”

Ardyn’s face falls, and Prompto immediately knows he’s made a mistake. He sits up, fist tight in the sheet he holds over his chest. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, you don’t have to-“

He tenses as Ardyn reaches a hand out, even as it tenderly caresses his face. “Tsk, tsk, we really _must_ do something about that awful habit of yours, Your Highness. We can’t have the Lucians throwing you out into the wilds for not being able to keep quiet.”

He tosses the report aside. His hand tangles in Prompto’s hair, making him cry out. He shifts to his knees, forcing Prompto to look up at him. 

“I suppose another lesson is in order, to show you again how to be a good little doll for your groom-to-be.”

Prompto shakes his head before he’s tossed down, Ardyn’s large hands roughly turning him onto his back. The sheet is pulled away, leaving Prompto totally bare for Ardyn. He’s jerked around like an object, Ardyn holding his legs apart and settling into the space between them.

“It’s fortunate that you’re so lovely, or I’d have no idea how we’d toss you off to anyone. It’s almost a shame to see you go.” He pushes in a dry finger, pulling out the cum he’d left earlier. “But perhaps _daddy dearest_ can make me another lovely little cockwarmer; one much more inclined to do as he’s told.”

“I-I’m not-“ Prompto tries to protest, his voice dying in his throat. His eyes lock onto the bared barcode on his wrist, almost mocking him. Just another reminder that he was a thing to be used, to be given and taken and tossed away when he was too broken to work anymore. He closes his eyes. It would be over soon. Soon he’d be in an entirely new country, with people who didn’t know what he was.

Prompto thinks it might be nice.


End file.
